icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Sophie Admin Rights Poll- RESULTS
Okay, the results of the poll to keep Sophie's admin rights, although she already demoted herself, are in. The results are- 21 people voted to keep her rights. 5 people voted to demote her. 2 people weren't sure So, although she already demoted herself, the majority of the voters said yes, she should keep her rights. But now, the results of the essay question are in The question: "Why do you think she should/shouldn't keep them?" 'The voters' answers-' "Because she's a great admin and made this wiki for all of us :)" ":3" "She is awesome. She is a great admin and does what a good admin should do. I see no reason why she shouldn't." "Because she's such a great admin! She's done such a great job, and she's amazing! If she thinks it's too stressful, then I under stand. :) But I really think she's great! :D" "She made this wiki and did so much to help it. She improved it very well and nobody would be here without her. She deserves the administrative rights and she should stay an admin." "because she really cares about everyone on the site and she deserves it" "She's a great help around the wiki and one of the nicest admins." "Because she is so sexy and awesomesauce... once there was a time with my soph-dog, it was nice and pretteh... BUT SHE DESERVES HER RIGHTS, SHE BELONGS, AND THE WIKI WUD B SO PRETTEH" "Because, she is the one who made the wikis and deserves full right over it." "I am clearly stating my unpopular opinion here, if my identity is known, I would be bombarded with hate and "How could you? :O" Basing a poll on admin powers isn't really that great. I've heard that Sophie was upset over Alica winning first place in the Wiki Awards, but from what I can see, Alica deserved it. She has made some real contributions since her time before, and currently as admin. I can't say that for Sophie though. What I see in the chatrooms include Sophie saying "see i shouldn't be admin" and other users saying "BUT WE LOVE YOU SOPHIE!" Why give the powers to someone who doesn't really appreciate them? There were 6 people who voted on the iCarly blog against keeping her rights. That just shows there are people other than me who see this. Afraid to show their opinion. I really do appreciate her as a friend and fellow user but I'm tired of the constant talk of this. I believe this isn't the first time conversations and polls of this subject has occured. Maybe it'd be better if someone who actually WANTED the rights would have them. My guess is that the "nonono i don't want them" is just an act to gain sympathy. The most likely outcome of this poll is that 'Yes, Sophie is going to keep her admin rights." I just want my opinion to be heard, that's all." "She should keep them because she does a great job as admin and she is liked and respected by everyone on the wiki." "she should because she is an AMAZING wiki caretaker and tries to make everyone happy" "She's Crap" "Because she is super awesome, kind and a great person." "she's AMAZING at it and shouldn't let the haters get to her and not be so down on herself, but if she's losing sleep over it and it really starts to bother her, maybe she should step down. Best of Luck" "Because she's awesome :)" " *sigh* I'm sorry Sophie but you demote and promote yourself every few days and I think its time to demote permanently." "because she was the one who created this wiki, and it was great of her, and she did a good job on it when she came back, so she should keep the rights" "She rocks! :D" "She has been a good admin and created the wiki. She deserves it more than anyone else would" "Sophie, if you want to quit, then quit, and if you don't want to quit, don't quit. You keep demoting yourself and then promoting yourself back. Just stay demoted this time if you think you're that bad." "I think of her as the most responsible of all the admins. We need people like her to help run this wiki." "She helped so much with this wiki and she created it, she is a great admin and deserves to be an admin here." "BECAUSE SHE ROCKS! SHE IS OUR CREATOR AND SHE'S SO NICE AND SHE EDITS SO MUCH! SHE'S SO AWESOME THAT I FEEL THE NEED TO TALK IN ALL CAPS. DON'T GO, SOPHIE!!! <3" "I think she should do whatever she feels right by her- so long as she believes she is good enough (which she is)." "Because she's an amazing person. Not ONE of the kindest persons I ever met, but the most kindest person. She's amazing, she cares about everyone so much, she's lots of fun, and she shouldn't listen to what haters are saying. They're just jealous of Sophie's awesomeness ;)" So except for those few mean comments, the majority of us want Sophie to keep her rights. Category:Blog posts